Always on my mind
by AbigailKinney4life
Summary: Pure Sabriel smut. Basically PWP oneshot with a tiny bit of Destiel if you squint. Written for kili-fili-bilboand-thorin x


Always on my mind

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, they belong to their respective owners.

"Sam, who the hell you gotta see?" Asked Dean incredulously, shoving the key into the motel door roughly. "We're freaks, remember? We don't have friends."

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed internally. He knew he was a freak, he didn't need his brother shoving it in his face.

"Look, I'm not going to be gone long." Sam promised, "just...call Cas if you want company or something."

Dean stared at him for a moment, but then apparently decided it wasn't worth his time to try and figure his weird brother out. He shook his head and opened the motel door.

"All right, but be back tomorrow morning, we gotta speak to dead guy's wife."

"Sure." Sam replied quietly, probably too quiet for Dean to hear, as the door was closed on him and he was left alone in the corridor.

Sam turned almost immediately on his heel and half-jogged to the elevator, fishing his cell from his pocket and thumbing through the contacts.

"Gabe?" He asked as soon as the ringing stopped.

"Sam?" Asked Gabriel from the other end, and Sam almost melted into the receiver. "You okay? You sound strange."

"I just, really miss you." Sam admitted.

Sam had indeed missed Gabriel, ever since he'd been called back to heaven a month ago to try and reign Michael in from one of his tantrums. As soon as Sam had received the text from his boyfriend saying he could see him tonight, he'd spent the whole day wringing his hands together and was fairly sure Dean was this close to sending him to an Asylum.

"I missed you too, Babe." Gabriel replied down the phone. "I'm sorry it took so long, Michael was just in one of his moods."

"Don't worry," Sam chuckled slightly, thinking back to his own brother. "I understand. Where are you?"

"A motel at the end of the flyover, just outside of Pheonix."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Sam answered, fingering the Impala keys he'd pick-pocketed from Dean at the door of their motel room, simultaneously shuddering at the thought of what Dean would do to him if he ever found out.

…

Gabriel looked up from over his glass as the motel door opened and the younger Winchester brother walked in, shrouded by the darkness. He couldn't help but grin seductively at him.

"Sammy." Gabriel declared as Sam walked closer to the bed Gabriel was lounging on. Taking in his lover's strong form as he stood before him.

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes. "Stop being all seductive and kiss me."

Gabriel stood immediately, discarding his drink on the night stand and pulling Sam against him.

Sam immediately wrapped his long arms around Gabriel's strong frame and moaned as Gabriel pressed his over-heated lips to his.

Sam pushed his tongue against Gabriel's mouth harder than he normally would have done, but a whole month of lust for the Archangel was let loose inside of Sam and he was gonna be rough. He wanted Gabriel to kiss him harder, _fuck_ him harder than he had ever done before, to remind him who he belonged with.

Gabriel immediately opened his mouth and met Sam's tongue with his own. Groaning into Sam's warm mouth as their tongues fought for dominance.

"Missed you...so fucking much..." Gabriel moaned as he disconnected their mouths and unzipped Sam's jacket, throwing it unceremoniously to the floor before kissing him again.

Sam immediately went to Gabriel's belt buckle but Gabriel pushed his hands away gently. "Not yet," he whispered, locking eyes with Sam. Sam's eyes were so old in some ways, yet so wide and innocent in others.

Gabriel put his hands on the Winchester's hips and guided him slowly to the bed, Sam sat down on the edge obediently, gazing up at the powerful Archangel above him.

"Gabriel..." Sam breathed out as Gabriel eased Sam's t-shirt over his head, revealing the rippling and somewhat uncharacteristic muscles beneath.

Gabriel found himself practically salivating at the mouth staring down at the hunters toned torso. He knelt down in front of him, pressing his face to Sam's stomach and breathing in the heavy scent that was his lover.

Sam moaned softly, gripping Gabriel's hair as he pressed hot, wet kisses along his bronzed skin.

Sam was so engulfed in Gabriel, his tongue, his smell, that he barely registered him undoing his pants and sliding them, along with his underwear, to the floor.

"Sam..." began Gabriel, staring down at Sam's already hard cock, almost pressing against his stomach. Gabriel couldn't help a small smile.

"You really have missed me, huh?"

Sam looked too damn aroused to be in any mood for laughing, though.

"Gabe...please..." Sam almost begged, as Gabriel nipped around the sensitised flesh of his thighs.

"Do something for me, Sam." Asked Gabriel, pressing a soft kiss to Sam's nose before standing.

"Gabriel..?" Asked Sam, confusion sweeping across his aroused features.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving." Gabriel promised gently, "I just want you to do something for me."

"Anything." Sam replied breathlessly.

"Touch yourself for me, Sam." Gabriel instructed, walking backwards and leaning against the wall, his eyes wide with lust. "Touch yourself, make yourself come thinking about me."

Sam pulled his knees up and knelt on the bed, trailing one hand down his chest.

He never took his eyes off of Gabriel's as he grasped his hard cock in one hand, rubbing small circles with his thumb over the sensitised flesh, he couldn't help but moan at the stimulation.

"Shit, Sam..." Began Gabriel, his voice harsh with lust as he palmed himself through his jeans. "Fuck...think about...think about all of the things I'm going to do to you."

"What are you going to do to me?" Asked Sam, closing his eyes and stroking slowly up and down his shaft.

"I'm gonna push my cock inside you, so deep inside you, Sammy, you won't be able to think about anything else."

Sam moaned as his hand quickened on himself, the sting of his dry hand on his hard flesh a welcome pain.

"I'm gonna fuck into you so hard," Gabriel continued, practically salivating as he watched Sam jerk himself off, eyes closed and mouth open, making needy little sounds.

"You won't be able to walk for a week, I'll come deep inside of you...right against your sweet spot..."

"Gabriel...!" Sam moaned out loudly, eyes screwed firmly shut. Sam began to twist his hand every time he reached the head of his dick and Gabriel watched hungrily as Sam's abdominal muscles twitched and quivered.

"Gabriel..." Sam whimpered again, "oh God, fuck me...fuck me please."

"Fuck yourself, Sam." Gabriel instructed. "Fuck yourself on your fingers like I know you've been doing this last month, fuck yourself on your fingers like it's my cock inside of you."

Sam slowed his pace on his cock momentarily as he brought his neglected hand to his mouth, he knew he wouldn't last much longer if he carried on at the speed he'd been going at. He knew Gabriel would do this, drive him wild with lust before he even touched him.

Sam placed three fingers into his mouth and sucked deeply at them, he would have grinned at the little moan he heard from across the room if he wasn't so fucking horny.

"Please, Sam..." he heard Gabriel beg from across the room.

Sam let the fingers fall from his mouth with a quiet "pop" and trailed them down his body, muscles quivering from his hand still jerking himself off.

He wanted to open his eyes, to stare at Gabriel, but he couldn't, he couldn't think of anything else but the feeling...

Sam pressed one finger against his entrance, so tight, always so tight.

"Sam..." Gabriel rasped across the room. Gabriel watched in lust-filled awe as Sam slipped one finger deep inside of himself, then two, his mouth falling open at the movement inside him. It was almost enough to make Gabriel come in his underwear like a fucking school kid, God he'd missed the Winchester so much.

Sam began to move his fingers, in and out, in and out.

He moved his hand faster on his dick, moaning out a string of inaudible curses.

"Gabriel..." Sam whimpered, finger fucking himself harder. "I can't..."

Gabriel moved across the room and knelt in front of Sam, leaning in to capture the Human's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Come for me, Sam..." Gabriel whispered against his lips, kissing him again. "Come for me."

Gabriel felt Sam arch his back onto the bed as the hot come shot from the head of his large cock, landing in a pool of white on the front of Gabriel's shirt, but the Archangel couldn't care less.

All he could see was Sam lying on the bed, chest heaving, a quivering, satisfied mess.

Silently, Gabriel shed the rest of his clothes, releasing his straining cock, before crawling onto the bed next to Sam.

Sam pulled Gabriel down on to him, kissing him fiercely. Gabriel smirked as he felt Sam's still hard member press against his thigh.

"Gabriel..." Sam began, voice almost aggressive with lust, demanding, even. "Fuck me."

It wasn't a request, Gabriel knew that, it was an order, and Gabriel was only too happy to oblige.

"Why, of course, Sammy." Gabriel smirked, pulling Sam on top of him and kissing him roughly.

Sam straddled Gabriel's hips, moving his hand down between them. Sam gave Gabriel's cock two, three, four sharp, desperate tugs and Gabriel cried out, scrabbling to grab his lover's hand.

"Sam..." he began, "if you don't stop, I'm gonna come."

Sam grinned devilishly down at his boyfriend, "we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"First draw." Gabriel said, pulling Sam down into another kiss as Sam's hand snaked out to the night stand. Sam broke the kiss as he opened the cap on the retrieved bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount onto his hand and letting it drizzly onto Gabriel's dick. Gabriel arched back from the sensation, and bit his lip so hard he almost tasted blood as Sam began to massage the lube in.

"Are you ready?" Asked Gabriel quietly.

"Yeah," Sam answered, "I fucked myself open for you."

Gabriel bit his lip again, close to coming on Sam's voice alone.

The pair never broke eye contact as Sam knelt on his knees and brought himself down on Gabriel's cock. They had never had to use a condom when Gabriel fucked him, what sort of disease could you get from an Archangel, anyway?

As Gabriel's thick cock breached the first muscles of Sam's hole, his jaw clenched and his muscles quivered, but he didn't stop, and he didn't break eye contact with Gabriel.

Gabriel watched as his dick was engulfed in the tight heat of Sam, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head when Sam took his whole cock inside of him and sat, legs on either side of him, but he never broke eye contact.

"Sam..." Gabriel whispered, taking Sam's hand in his while Sam stroked down Gabriel's muscled chest.

"I love you so fucking much." Sam growled.

"I love you," began Gabriel, rolling his head back as Sam lifted himself up and plunged himself back down. "I love you."

Sam began to let out short, shallow breaths in time with his movements, twisting his hips slightly as he nearly pulled himself completely from Gabriel's cock, before sinking back down and crying out lightly at the mild burn as Gabriel's cock stretched him.

"Sam..." Gabriel moaned, grabbing Sam's hips and fucking up into him. Sam stilled his movements and whimpered as Gabriel hit that spot inside him, sending pleasure shooting up his spine.

"Gabe, Gabe, Gabe..." Sam repeated, unable to say anything else, unable to think about anything but what Gabriel was doing to him.

"Faster...please." Sam begged as Gabriel slowed his movements.

It took all of Gabriel's angelic willpower not to fuck Sam hard and senseless until he tipped them both over the edge, but he instead slowed his movements. Distracted by the fucking cute disappointed pleas spilling from Sam's mouth.

"Gabe!" Sam cried out as Gabriel slipped his cock from Sam's ass.

"Sam, come on..." Gabriel began, Sam was too far gone to listen so Gabriel manhandled him from the bed and shoved Sam against the wall, driving his cock back inside the younger Winchester in a matter of seconds.

Sam cried out from shock, and relief. "Gabe...fuck me, please."

Gabriel placed his hands on Sam's hips and thrust into him once, twice, again and again until he could feel nothing but the incredible blur of Sam's fucking tight ass clenching around his cock over and over again.

Sam's hands tried desperately to find something to hold onto as he was fucked into the wall, but there was nothing. He grabbed Gabriel's neck from behind and forced his head forward into a crushing kiss.

Sam shuddered and convulsed as Gabriel's cock hit his prostate every single time. "Gabriel..." Sam breathed out, matching Gabriel's thrusts. "I can't...I can't..."

"Hold on, Sam." Gabriel whispered in his ear, "wait for me."

"But..." began Sam, biting his lip to stop himself from coming even though Gabriel didn't relent in his thrusting. Sam ducked his head against the wall, whole body convulsing. "Gabe...I can't...I'm gonna..."

"Come, Sam." Gabriel whispered, "come with me."

Sam immediately arched his back as he felt hot come shoot from his cock in thick tapered ropes and splash against the wall.

Gabriel cried out as Sam clenched around him and came deep inside the hunters ass. Gabriel fell against Sam's back as Sam allowed himself to sink into the wall, breathing heavily. He didn't think he'd ever come that hard in his life.

After a few moments, Sam felt Gabriel move away from him. "Stay in me." Sam begged, but sure enough, a few moments later he felt Gabriel's softening cock slide from within him. Sam sighed contently as he felt Gabriel's cooling seed trickle down his legs.

Gabriel watched in awe at Sam, splayed against the wall with his come trickling down his thighs.

Gabriel reached out and took Sam by the shoulders, spinning him gently until he was met with a pair of freshly fucked and very satisfied eyes.

"Sam, that was amazing."

Sam laughed weakly before wrapping his arms around his lovers neck and sinking into him.

Over Sam's shoulder, Gabriel could see Sam's come dripping down the wall. He reached one hand behind Sam and swiped some of it onto his finger before bringing it up to Sam's lips.

Sam's tongue snaked out and gently licked the come off of Gabriel's finger before he presented the Archangel with a dazzling, albeit tired, smile.

"I've never come that hard before." He admitted.

"You must have really missed me." Said Gabriel playfully. Sam began to nod but before he could a large yawn took it's place, Gabriel chuckled at his adorable boyfriend.

"Come on, human. Time for bed." Gabriel picked Sam up in his arms and deposited him gently beneath the tousled motel sheets before climbing into the bed beside him.

Sam snuggled sleepily into Gabriel's chest as the Archangel wrapped his arms around the hunter's strong, yet fragile frame.

They both laid there contently for a few moments, Gabriel assumed Sam would drift off to sleep, before Gabriel felt Sam twitching slightly in his arms.

"Sammy?" He asked, angling his head down. "What's wrong?"

Sam sighed slightly. "I dunno, I guess...I wish I could tell Dean about you, that's all. About us, I wish I could make him understand."

Gabriel chuckled slightly, rubbing a hand up and down Sam's back.

"Oh, Sam. With what Dean and Castiel do behind closed doors, I'm sure he'll understand just fine."

Within half an hour, Sam was asleep. Gabriel watched as his breathing evened out and the ever-present creases from his forehead disappeared.

"My angel." Gabriel whispered softly as he smiled.


End file.
